<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hyunji Playlists by NewbieWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029974">Hyunji Playlists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieWrites/pseuds/NewbieWrites'>NewbieWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyunji - Fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieWrites/pseuds/NewbieWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This a series of one shot or maybe two about our favorite couple. Each stories is derived or inspired from a song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hyunji Playlists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b><span class="u"><br/>1st Song: Somos Novios</span> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">What if D*spatch new target New Year couple will be uri HyunJi?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/><br/>It was a normal hectic day to both Soohyun and Yeaji. Filming TVCs, recording for individual’s projects for the coming year and lastly a very important meeting for the both of them together in GM’s office. They felt something big is coming hence the meeting as they don’t usually call for them both, last was about after the “It’s okay to not be okay” success. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They finish their individual schedule earlier than expected. So Soohyun checked on Yeaji’s whereabout.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Jagiya, where are you now?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: On my way to the office. You?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: I’m here already. Palli, I miss you already~ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Neh, Kim Soohyun-ssi. My Clingy namja. Heuheu</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji immediately went to the artists’ lounge, the usual hangout place whenever they have free time in the office. All of them working in GM already labeled the place “Their’s” as they are always there, and as other artists hangs out at the office cafeteria. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They still have enough time before the meeting will start. Yeaji sneakily went inside and saw Soohyun with his airpods on listening intently to something to his phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Hey there my love~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Yah! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: You scared me baby. *Hugs her*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: You just ignored me for the last 2 minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: I’m sorry, I was just listening to some music. My kiss juseyo~ *Pouting*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: You’re such a big baby. *Gives him a peck*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Your only baby. I miss you my love.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: We were just together this morning Oppa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>*Knock Knock*</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manager Ryu: Yah Kim Soohyun! Are you two decent?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Sincha Hyung! Yes we are. Why we wouldn’t be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manager Ryu: *Goes inside the lounge* I’m just making sure. You know, how many times did I caught you two...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Hajima! Don’t go there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*Yeaji is now blushing and hiding behind Soohyun*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manager Ryu: Meeting will start in a minute now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Arasseo, we’ll be there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they entered the meeting room they thought that the board members will be there as well. It was almost the end of the year so basically they will do this meeting as they were also shareholders. But they only saw Soohyun’s cousinand their managers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SC: Hey there lovebirds!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Hyung, I thought we will be having the meeting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SC: Yes, we will. Now. About you two and your... relationship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Deh? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were confused. They cleared it to the management already that they want their relationship to be protected by all means. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manager: Soohyun, Yeaji. We received an email from D*spatch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SC: That is why we are having this meeting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: What? We were careful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Very careful actually.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SC: We want to know your decision. They will reveal it on January 1. You know drill. We can tell them not to reveal it or have it their way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Can we talk about this first? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manager Ryu: You have up until end of month Soohyun-ah. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Yes hyung. Ara. If you may excuse us please.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SC: Soohyun, Yeaji. You’ve been together for 5 years and very happy. I can protect you two and stop them to reveal your relationship or you can tell the whole world that you have each other and none of them matter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Thanks Daepyonim. We will think about this. We will tell you what our decision may be. Kaja Jagiya.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The car ride to Soohyun’s apartment has been very silent. 5 years of them being careful and this day finally came. They knew it so well that this will happen since the first day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kim Soohyun being the highest paid actor and very famous in their industry could be a pro or a con. This is one of the main factor of Yeaji considering giving Soohyun the “Yes” he had been waiting for almost 2 years from her. Yeaji knew the consequences of dating his man and she didn’t regret it. Not at all. He has been very considerate to her, he protects her all he can and love her unconditionally. She is the luckiest woman on earth and she is very grateful for that but it is also undeniable that in their 5 years she never felt fear. Fear that all of her hardwork will crumble. She made it this far and she dreads what will happen next on what they will decide. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun on the other hand was also on deep thought. He will not want anything that will affect Yeaji’s career or for god sake Yeaji herself. He knew that he took a big risk when he decided to pursue her. He assure her he will do anything he can to make it work, to make it last and it is happening. He is one lucky guy to be with this lady on his passenger seat now. He needs to man up and decide as he cannot see his girl being troubled about this. He knew that this is the issue Yeaji has been dreading for and he has to do the right thing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They arrive at the apartment and change into their comfy clothes. They just ate their dinner and Yeaji was doing the dishes while Soohyun excuse himself to make a call. They didn’t talk about it. Not yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Baby, let’s talk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: We can talk about it tomorrow. You need to rest. *Hugging her*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: No. I need to get it out on my system. I cannot sleep if we will talk about this tomorrow. Besides, they needed our answer urgently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is one thing Soohyun loves about her. She is very straightforward, she is very open to her feelings. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Arasseo babe. Do you want some coffee or something?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Wine please.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Don’t make me drunk Seo Yeaji! *He jokes*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Oppa sincha?! Or it may be the other way around? Kekeke</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun gets the wine bottle and glasses while Yeaji lights their fave scented candles. They are at each others embrace while overlooking the city lights.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Baby...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Hmm?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: You know I love you right? Like I love you like crazy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Michin! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Yah!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Ara, Ara~ and you know I love you too right? Very very much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Ofcourse! I’m The Kim Soohyun!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Ahhh Sincha! Yaaaaah! *Flicks his forehead*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Aw! Even if it hurts I still love you... And because I love you I decided that we still should keep our relationship for now. I’ll tell Hyung tomorrow. I already talked to Ryu Hyung on what he can advice to my decision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Oh? Really? What about me? Why didn’t you ask? *A bit annoyed*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Coz I know we will talk about it now or tomorrow. And I know you will want that as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: How do you say so?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Yeaji-ah, as much as I want to tell the world your mine and mine alone. I cannot let it affect your career jagiya. You are very talented, hardworking and one of the most anticipated artist. I cannot take that away from you. I know this is your greatest fear upon diving in to what we have right now and I promised you that I will support and protect you all the way. I love you too much that even if it’s only you and me should know this relationship, I will still agree on that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji suddenly felt like crying so she just hug him tightly. She is really blessed to have this man in her life. She knew it since he finished his military duties that he wants their relationship to go public. He is ready to face the world, ready to risk his hardwork for his woman though he is not talking about it directly to her. She just heard it from his mom when they had a huge fight back then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were just now succumbing the silence for a minute or two.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Oppa, let’s announce it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Hmm? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*Did he heard it right? Or what is she trying to say? Which announcement?*</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: let’s not hide anymore. Let us let the world know that I’m yours as much as you are mine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Yah Oppa! Earth to oppa? *She peck his lips*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Yea... Yeaji-ah, wae geurae? Are... are you sure???</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Yes. I was thinking about it and I guess I don’t want to hide us anymore. Yes, we’re happy with our privacy and all but it’s tiring. We cannot even go to a date like a normal couple can do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: What about you? Your career? Are you sure Yeaji?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Enough about me Oppa. I don’t know what will happen and all but I’ll take the risks. I just feel like it’s time. Now, what about you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Me? What about me?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: You and your career.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: I love my fans, I really do. But I want to be happy. If they are genuine fans they will accept the whole me. Some of them will surely leave but I am still thankful for the support they had given me and to those who will stay I will be forever grateful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Same goes as mine. I know my yeyes will support me. Hopefully. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Of course they will babe. Thank you so much Yeaji-ah, you can’t imagine how happy I am right now. I was ready for this. I am.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: I know Mi Amor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: You know? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Yes. I know. Remember when we were about to break up? Eommonim talked to me on how miserable you were that time and then she mentioned it that you are ready to leave everything behind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: I should thank Eomma for that then.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: I love you Kim Soohyun *Leans in to kiss him*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: I love you too Seo Yeaji. So much.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They went to GM Office the next day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: Ryu Oppa!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manager Ryu: oh? You two are here? Isn’t it your rest day today?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: Have you seen Hyung?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manager Ryu: He’s in his office. Wae?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeaji: So, we’ve decided.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun: I was just drunk last night when I called you. Never mind that! *wink*</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soohyun then grabbed Yeaji heading to the office.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manager Ryu: Never mind? What? Yaaaah! Finally!!!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>———————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>12-31-2021</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Kim Soohyun: “We are a couple”<br/><br/></em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <br/><em>Kim Soohyun posted on his instagram account his relationship confirmation with his co-star from “Psycho But Its Okay” Seo Yeaji. Caption was in Spanish and translated as We are a couple. Best wishes to this power couple. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>PS: Are we hearing wedding bells sooner or later?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Manager Ryu: This guy sincha! That’s the reason why he doesn’t want us to confirm their decision to d*spatch til today.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SC: As per him, why would he let them announce it when he can do it himself. He’s very proud man!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Manager Ryu: Oh fools to be inlove.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SC: Fools to be inlove for 5 years and counting!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">———————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Yeaji: Since when did you learn Spanish, Love?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Soohyun: I was listening to that song on loop the day Hyung told us about d*spatch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Yeaji: Oh? So this is a song.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Soohyun: Listen to it baby. That song was surely made for us.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">-End-</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was listening to this Spanish Song by Andrea Bocelli and Christina Aguilera then looked into the lyrics translation. I suddenly got an idea and decided to wrote this one shot.</p><p> I am still lacking as I am a rookie writer so please bear with me. Heuheu 😅</p><p>I still hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>